


Another Try at Life

by Dilloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Clockwork still being secretive, Everyone knows what Danny does in his spare time, F/M, Hope the ocs are okay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I try, M/M, Mentions of reincarnation, Post-Season/Series 03, The trios grown up, Vlad tries not to be a dick, fyi multiple endings cause i have too many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilloria/pseuds/Dilloria
Summary: Vlad had been living in space for 9 years, thinking he would remain there until he faded away. Clockwork, on the other hand, decides to give Vlad a chance to do over his life. Vlad takes it as an opportunity to rebuild his destroyed relationships as no one remembers what he really did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is the second fic that I've written ever in my life and my first time posting here. Currently I have this fanfic up on Fanfiction. net but I decided to post it here as well. It's not finished yet but hopefully I'll have a more stable schedule for updating but no promises. Anyway, have fun with this story! Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed.

It had never occurred to Vlad that he could be given a second chance. He thought that he was destined to wander space for as long as he lived. During the seemingly long time that he spent there, Vlad got time to reflect over his life, the mistakes that he made which are deeply regretted. To think that jealousy and loneliness could take such a toll on a person’s personality, blind them from what they were. It sadden him to think his last days spent on earth and people that he once cared about were wasted in such stupidity, such misplaced anger; it sickened him to his core. So, he decided that the time left all alone in space was his punishment for all the things that he had committed. Let the world believe what they want, let them change his story, it clearly doesn’t matter anymore, his life is over. Or, at least he thought it was. 

 

While Vlad floated through space, Clockwork observed. Never in his existence has he felt such a strong pity for a human, a half of a human really. Clockwork has seen the many lives of Vladimir Masters, he has witnessed the terrible fate that Vlad appears to be cursed with. Time and time again Vlad never experienced a happy ending,  it always end badly for him. Whether it is in love, friendship, and simply a place to belong, Vlad failed to retain them. Over the years, Clockwork has tried to give a bit of hope in Vlad’s life, but somehow time does not want to cut Vlad any slack. Whatever boost Clockwork tries to instill into Vlad’s sad existence, it is always corrected in some other form. Eventually, Clockwork stopped trying, letting time run its course like he should be doing but this timeline, this life that Vlad had is one of the worst that Clockwork had observed. It tore at him like never before, probably because Clockwork himself had a life very similar to this, before his time as the master of time. He had been human once, as every ghost was, and it was those humanistic feelings that drove him to change Vlad’s life. At least once should Vlad have a chance to obtain happiness, in whatever shape that it could possibly take.

“Vlad.”

Vlad grumbled, his eyes closed for he was tired of putting effort into useless actions. 

“Vlad Masters, look at the person who is trying to talk to you.” 

Vlad, who was in a near vertical position and moving over due to spacial physics, sat up and used a small portion of his energy to slow down the acceleration. 

“Clockwork…”Vlad looked upon Clockwork in complete and utter shock. He didn’t even know that it was possible for him to travel to such a faraway place or where Vlad even was in the vast space.

“Hello, Vlad. It is nice to see you.” Clockwork said.

“Oh butter biscuits, now I’ve started to hallucinate out of loneliness. Just perfect, but why Clockwork.” He pondered, “ Probably has to do with the fact I wish I could do things over.”

“And you can, if you are willing to accept my offer,” responded Clockwork.

“Hold on, you aren’t part of my imagination but can you even travel this far? Aren’t there any kind of limitations on you?” accused Vlad.

“No, I’m not Vlad. You of all people should be able to discern reality from imagination, you were always good with that,” Clockwork answered, “And I would have brought you back to earth to have this discussion but I’d rather not get caught interfering with time again.” 

Vlad looked at Clockwork in disbelief, wondering why on earth Clockwork would go to such lengths to find him so deep in space. 

“Now, Vlad. Are you willing to hear me out, to give yourself a possible second chance at the life you’ve failed?” asked Clockwork. 

“... I … I don’t know,” he answered, still quite confused as to why this situation was even happening in the first place. Did he really deserve a second chance, despite the terrible feelings he felt and the actions which placed him here. 

Clockwork could see the thought process that was running through Vlad’s head, the terrible opinions that he had for himself, not seeing that this would give him a chance to have a life without the bitterness he once had.

“Vlad, you must know, this offer - it won’t last forever. You can only take it now or remain in the eternal hell without anyone to keep you company but yourself.”

Vlad broke out of his small trance, not completely sure that this was the right thing to say but anything was better than being alone. 

“Alright…. I’ll take you up on that offer, regardless if the world is against me.” 

“Then take my hand and don’t let go.”

Vlad did what he was asked of and off they went. 

“It has been about 9 years since you’ve been drifting.” 

Vlad’s eyes widened at the fact; he had never thought about the time that had past and he certainly didn’t think that much had gone by. 

‘So then, the children would be almost done with college if not already,’ he thought. 

If there was one thing he could say with confidence, it would be that he enjoyed the time he spent with the ghost trio even though he was the enemy. That rivalry gave him a second purpose besides the revenge he once swore for.

“Vlad. When I take you back, no one you know will remember the terrible things you did unless you tell them yourself."

“WHAT!” 

“This is a form of insurance for you as the current world holds your memory in horrid aspects. Everyone was happy knowing that you weren’t there anymore and that is the ugly truth, for you at least. It is also one of the main reasons as to why I would have everyone forget what you did. The only memory that will remain is the human part of you, the one which is a lonely billionaire who never called on his true friends that were rather worried for his well-being. The events that you took part in, or rather you yourself will be replaced as to not damage the time and call further attention to you. One thing that remains is the creation of Dani, your daughter -”

“Hold on, hold on! This thing that you’re doing for me, is it even possible? I thought that you were only suppose to watch over time, especially after what happened with Danny. How on earth are you even able to change someone’s memory?” Vlad questioned, beginning to feel quite puzzled as to why Clockwork was even doing all of this.

“Really, this is what you questioned me about, not the fact that I just called Dani your daughter.” Vlad looked at him, almost sad. He then says, “Well, you’re not completely off… and I would still like an answer to my question.”

Clockwork chuckles, “Next time. We have arrived.”

They land in a forest, one that Vlad would never think to see again.

“This is the area near my former mansion but why here?”

Clockwork starts walking into the forest, something odd especially for a ghost. 

“Previous to me picking you up out from space, I had placed a particular field around the area, preventing many abilities that come naturally to a ghost. I had to do it this way to prevent rising suspicion with the observers while blocking them at the same time. And it was a slow process as you can’t have a “dead” zone, no pun intended, just pop up all of a sudden.”

Vlad simply nods and continues walking with Clockwork on their little trek to Vlad’s old home. He didn’t know how long it took them, as his sense of time is rather jacked from being in space for so long, but they finally reached the manor. The manor itself was in disarray, since having no caretaker with the disappearance of its owner and adding to fact that the world knew who and what Vlad was, no one was willing to take care of it. It has weeds in the front yard, trees that had overgrown broke through the side windows, making the space inside their home. Vines had somehow taken root and spread all around the house, making it seems more haunted than it already was. Vlad, had he been anyone else would be enraged by the state of the house, saw a home; a place that he dearly missed in his own exile. 

Vlad look at Clockwork and asked, “ Now what do we do?”

“Nothing. It has already been done the moment we entered the atmosphere. Only it is up to you what you do with this time but remember, you Vlad Masters has not committed any of the crimes that made you be hated so. Build new relationships and be a happier person; I will check up on you in two months time to explain a few more details about the situation.” Clockwork hands him a phone and a slip of paper.

“What’s this?” Vlad inquires.

Clockwork just smiles and vanishes, leaving Vlad to figure what he wants to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Here is the next part of this journey and I'm sorry if it seems oddly spaced. All the cutoffs that I made were mushed together when I copied over the chapter. Anyway enjoy!

A light breeze passed through the woods, playing with Vlad’s hair as he stood there in mild shock. This idea that he had been given a second chance at rebooting his life, albeit still at his older age, was now truly setting in. What was he suppose to do, call up his former best friends, pretend that nothing had happened in the first place? Now that sounded absurd. The phone the Clockwork gave him didn’t seem top of the line but it look the worst either. Vlad tried to turn on the phone from aimlessly pressing the buttons on the unfamiliar phone but it didn’t want to turn on at all, leaving the number on the paper left to him completely useless. So instead, Vlad keeps the items in his hands as he didn’t have pockets in his ghost ‘uniform’ of sorts though he couldn’t help feel that something was off about him. He began to walk toward his home as he thought that would be a good place to start his new life considering he couldn’t do anything else. ‘If there is one thing I should do at least, that would be to clean this place up. Ugh, this is utterly filthy!’ He thought, looking at the damage time has given to his home once again. Taking a few steps onto the porch, the first thing he notices is a small pile of letters mixed with dead leaves. Why on earth these aren't in a mailbox back in the small town, he doesn't know but being the curious scientist that he is, picks one up to read. The letter is listed with the address to the home but the return address, now that was the weird part. It was from Amity park, from where Danny and his family lived. “Why? Why would they send me letters?” Vlad questioned into the air. He contemplates opening one up but decides to wait until he corrects the damage so there was somewhere more comfortable to read them. He sifts through leaves, picking up the white letters scattered with them and goes to walk through the door …. WHOMP.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Vlad, forgetting the effect of the field that Clockwork, hadn’t realized he had turned back into a human and ended up crashing into the door. The years had not been kind to the mansion and the door had become rotten as a result. “Butter biscuits…” Vlad complained, leaving himself on the wood, slightly trying to get the idea that he was in his human form again into his head. How he didn’t see it in the first place, he doesn’t know but what he did know was that being human again was strange to say the least. Having been floating around in space for so long in his ghost form, it felt disconnected, almost like having a part of you go so numb it felt like it was missing entirely. The only odd part was just how was he able to walk around if he felt like that.

“Stupid Clockwork and his weird powers.” he coughed out, still laying on the door trying to let the shock go away, which he thinks is what triggered the odd sensation in the first place. A few minutes pass before Vlad began to work his way to his feet, making sure to be careful so he could avoid falling a second time. It was a slow process due to awkward sensation of not being able to feel his limbs correctly but he was able to get to his feet. Vlad kept that position until he could feel part of his limbs again, taking in the status of the interior. There was dust everywhere, cobwebs had formed in a variety of locations and the wood, oh the beautiful wood that would gleam like there was no tomorrow; it looked old and thin, like if anyone would take a step, the floorboards would collapse from the weight. “My god, what happened to you?” Vlad exclaimed into the musty air, with a tinge of sadness mixed in. Taking small steps, wary of the state of the floor; Vlad headed to the kitchen area where the light was better especially comparing it to the rest of the house. Thankfully, Vlad was able to make it with no damage other than the immense creaking of the floorboards. “Oh dear. This is just absurd, how on earth is there more dust in here than in the main entrance,” he complained, his steps more solid than before. Vlad sets down his small collection of items on the dusty island counter-top before he started to search for a cloth or rag to clean up the area before he settled down.

A couple minutes later, “How. Who on earth went through my things and took everything. Why would they do that in the first place,” Vlad said to himself, hand running through his hair in frustration From his search for a cleaning item, he had learned that someone had decided to take all of his pans, his plates, his cutlery; absolutely nothing was left in his kitchen. Vlad let out a sigh, ”Looks like I have no choice.” He took off his jacket and dragged it across the island, using it as a makeshift duster. He cringed inward from the disgusting use of his expensive clothes but continued to clean the counter. “Better to have a clean place to sit rather than inhale all this dust and risk getting a god-awful lung disease,” he complained into the air. Now satisfied that the counter-top was looking much, much cleaner, he could finally read those letters left in front of his door. Weirdly enough, they had the date they were sent on the outside so Vlad was able to put the small pile of letters in order. The first one was dated back around the time he first began to drift into space so it seemed right to start there.

“ _Dear Vlad, You are the most stubborn as well as stupid person I’ve ever met beside my husband. I’m writing this to you more as a therapeutic process rather than anything else since you disappeared and I highly doubt that you will ever read this. Now, our years in college were some of the greatest but that all changed with the accident. I’m sorry that you had to go through that so alone, but why didn’t you come to us for help Vlad, we were your best friends. While Jack may have been excited over what happened to you as he is with everything ghost related, we would have been there for you. Please know that while I can’t love you as you want me too, I will always love as my best friend. Love, Maddie_.”

The letter may have been short but it was enough for Vlad. A few tears had been drawn from the fact that despite the horrible things he’d done to Maddie and her family, she was still willing to forgive him. Wiping away the few shed tears, he continued with the rest of the letters, noticing that they were all similar to some effect. Each talked about how Maddie and Jack would’ve helped Vlad with his issue back in the day, as well as mentioning the adventures they’d taken in their youth. A few brought some laughs out of Vlad as he recalled the mishaps and with reaching the last letter, he noticed something different. From the handwriting to the actual envelope, it was clear that it was from someone different.

“ **I have no idea why I’m writing this to you but Mom said I need some form of closure with you after the shit you put us through. To be honest, I’m half certain that you died out in space, becoming an actual ghost like the jackass that you are. Just know that my mom can forgive you but I won’t, you will always be the crazed old fruit loop that dragged my family through such shit just because you couldn’t get your way and were too damn lonely. I’m glad you’re gone and for the sake of everyone, if you even have a selfless bone in your body, stay gone. Danny.** ”

Vlad sets down the letter, letting the bitterness that he could feel resonating from the paper. ‘Did he really hate me that much? I know I did some terrible things but had I really brought him that much pain?’ he thought, gripping the table. “I’m sorry Danny. I’m sorry for the things that I did…. I really was just a lonely old fruit loop.” While Danny may never hear that apology, just saying it out-loud helped Vlad settle that shame that he felt. Making sure that everything on the counter-top were somewhat organized, it was then that Vlad took the first step into his new life, wanting to fix the damage that he caused and hopefully, never letting those he cared for remember what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and the lovely comments left. Please review if you can, it gives me my motivation when I feel kinda down. Criticism is welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Here is the third chapter and it is a long one. When I wrote this I couldn't really find a place to stop and I just kept going until it seemed right to me. Hope you enjoy!

Three and a half weeks later~

Vlad sits down on his new chair in a very recently cleaned living room, under a new window that he had installed so there was more natural light rather than depending on the numerous lamps that littered the room.

* * *

 

When he had first began trying to clean up his home, it wasn’t long before he realized that he couldn’t do everything on his own, especially with how unsafe the flooring had become. It got even worse when he made his trek upstairs, where the floorboards creaking every time he stepped. He was able to reach his room thankfully, only his paranoia higher than usual; it was there that he was able to get a real good look at himself with the large mirror he kept near the entrance of said bedroom. The first thing that struck him was how it seemed he had stayed the same, not looking at all aged with the four years that had passed. As he approached the mirror, Vlad could tell that the lines he had before his little “soul-searching voyage” had diminished, almost to the point where it was like they weren’t there in the first place.

‘Well, that’s new. Looks like that’s something I have to ask Clockwork about.’ Vlad thought, stepping away and heading straight for the closet. Another mirror could be found inside, slightly smaller than the previous one as well as copious amounts of the clothing he was wearing at the time but there was a large box hidden in one of the corners labeled “college”. Vlad immediately went to it, tearing off the old, yellowish tape that held it closed, giving way to nostalgia. Inside were old clothes that he wore in his youth, pictures from his time in college with a few from his childhood scattered among them, there were even blueprints of the projects that he, alongside Maddie and Jack, had planned to do before the accident. He let out a small sigh, disappointment taking hold directed at himself for being such a fool. Vlad shook his head, pushing the disappointment away as he had things to do and a house to fix. He takes out a flannel shirt along with a pair of old jeans, which he hoped that they still fit since he remembers them being quite comfortable, and changes out of the stuffy suit. ‘If I want to be a new person, might as well get a new, less pompous, wardrobe’ Vlad thought. Taking a look once again in the mirror, it struck him how young he could appear. From far away he could pass for someone reaching their late thirties, not making it to fifty like it should be.

“Hmm, maybe being in ghost form for so long affected my body more so than I thought..” he trailed off, shifting his face side to side noticeably closer to the mirror for better inspection. He signed, adding another question to his list when Clockwork came back to explain further in depth. Putting everything back in its place, he took off to another room where he had hid quite a bit of money in case he ran into some trouble. Vlad realized as he was cleaning up his mess that he couldn’t possibly do the workload by himself, especially since he couldn’t use his powers. It would take too much time and while he was a scientist, there were things simply out of his experience. After he had found his money hidden in an old messenger bag, and a decent pair of hiking shoes next to the emergency supply which he suspects were left by Clockwork since he doesn’t remember ever buying, much less looking as good as they did with the nine years that he’s been gone, Vlad treads to the front of the house carefully. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the people in town. It had been too long since he was around someone and it worried him how he would react. Would he feel relieved being surround by a good handful of people or would he start to panic from being overwhelmed?

“Stop thinking like that Vlad, you’ll make yourself feel worse than you already do,” he coached out loud, trying to trick himself into having some courage. Vlad huffed in frustration, questioning why someone like him was struggling with anxiety over such a simple thing. He is Vlad Masters, the creator of a nearly successful clone, a working ghost portal, fixed the fatal flaw in that godforsaken suit that Jack and Maddie had built. He walked briskly through the forest, running on confidence which he hoped wouldn’t deteriorate by the time he got to town, going down the path he knew all too well. Despite how far the mansion was from town, Vlad continued on his journey by foot rather than flying. It made him feel like a proper human again, especially being stuck in ghost form for so long.

Three Hours Later

‘You’re joking. You’re absolutely joking. The town is not this far, what on earth is happening right now?’ he complained, sweat trailing down his forehead, soaking his neck and his shirt. On his ridiculous walk to town, Vlad was able to take in in the forest, figuring out the time of year that he landed in. Some of the trees were being to turn over from green to various shades of red and gold, a few had even fallen to the ground already. Birds could be heard chirping here and there, breaking the silence that forest held. He would see small animals dashing from one bush to another, even catching a glimpse of deer right before they would scatter with the noise he was making. It was peaceful and quiet but it was taking too damn long to reach town.

“Did I get lost? No, I couldn’t have…….. Butter biscuits.” Vlad questioned into the air, hands running through his hair, thinking about what to do. He stood there, shifting his weight from leg to leg, trying to figure out a way to get his bearings, not wanting to risk staying outside for the night.

“This is getting ridiculous. Clockwork, what did you…..” he cut himself off.

Right in front of him was the town that took him nearly four hours as if it had always been there. Vlad frowned, “ Clockwork, you are terrible.”

A short, deep chuckle left the mouth of a hidden ghost, amused how upset Vlad had gotten over a little prank. Unfortunately, he had already begun to walk away and hadn’t heard the subtle noise.

Vlad, as he walked closer and closer to proper human civilization, a sinking feeling was growing at the bottom of his stomach. It felt like he had swallowed a rock,and it was getting heavier. His breathing was becoming more rapid and short; he could feel a panic attack beginning to take form. Vlad grabs for a tree trunk,hiding behind it to avoid attention and gripping it hard to bring some kind of stability while he tried to control his breathing. It took him multiple times to manage the attack but he ended up on the ground from the strength of the panic attack.

‘That…… That was terrible. Why do I do this to myself?’ he rubbed his eyes from the exhaustion brought upon by the attack.

Vlad kept sitting underneath the tree, thinking of a way to convince himself that he’ll be fine, no one is going to remember what he did; He’s just Vlad Masters. Taking one final deep breath, Vlad got up, legs slightly trembling. Step by step, he slowly made his way into the light that had been blocked out by the forest throughout his journey. The first thing he saw an old couple taking a stroll, possibly heading to the cafe at the corner of the street. It tugged at his heartstrings but he quickly walked away as he didn’t want to be labeled as the weirdo in the woods who stares at people, not that he wasn’t a weirdo in the woods already. Vlad continued down the street, looking for the renovators he recalled being somewhere closeby yet he got distracted, again. The smell of bread trailed through the air, catching Vlad’s attention. His stomach growled intensely from the years of no eating so he rushed to the direction of the smell. A cafe that he’d never seen before was snuck in between two larger, more noticeable shops for clothing  and the like. A few people were inside, having small but delicious looking meals. Vlad walked in with no hesitation, his stomach guiding his thought.

He walked straight to the counter and said, ”Excuse me?”

Vlad, “Yes, hello. How may I help you today?”

A young man with dyed hair in red walked out from back area of the quaint cafe in response to Vlad took a deep breath, “ I’ve been away for sometime and this cafe appears to be new. When was it first opened?”

The young man smiled, “ The cafe was in business since 6 years ago. It’s on the sign outside.”

“Oh, sorry,” Vlad said with a meek smile on his face, “I haven’t eaten all day really and I got side-tracked with the smell.”

A chuckle, more like a giggle, passed through the young man’s lips, “That seems to answer that question. So what would like to get today? Name’s Elian.”

“Elian huh? That’s a strange name,” Vlad lifted an eyebrow.

“It’s welsh, I think. My parents like the name for what it meant-’a moment in time’- a way to make sure that I don’t get too ahead of myself. So, I would recommend the thin chicken panini with the peach green tea. That combo is one of our most popular, besides the desserts.” Elian explained.

Vlad smiled, his stomach feeling pinched, “ That sounds delicious but honestly anything would be with how hungry I am. I’ll take you up on that offer. How much would that be?”

Elian moved over to the cash register, punching in the two food items, “It’ll be $9.37.”

Vlad handed over the money, carefully making sure that he didn’t flaunt the large amount that he was carrying on his person. The dark-skinned man gave him is change and motioned Vlad to sit at an empty table. Only a couple minutes later did Elian visit Vlad, placing a muffin that had been on display.

“What’s this for?” he questioned, he face in slight confusion.

Elian said nothing, simply winked and walked back to where Vlad assumed was the kitchen. The muffin was dark in it’s shade, with tiny bits of chocolate that Vlad had discovered when he had taken a bite. It melted on his tongue, causing him to let out a quiet moan in satisfaction; Vlad had gone far too long without food and it tasted better than ever. The muffin was gone in no time and soon enough, Elian came back with a large sandwich and a tall glass filled with a light green liquid.

“There you are, a chicken panini and peach green tea. I hope you enjoy your food!” A bright smile covered Elian’s face.

Vlad returned the smile just as bright as Elian’s and dove right in. The panini was godsend; crunchy and savory with a hint of sourness which was balanced out by the semi-sweet tea. Unlike with the muffin, Vlad decided to take his time with the main course, letting everything sink into his tastebuds.

“Ahh….” Vlad sink into his chair, utterly content. While he could’ve sat there for much longer, it was time to head out and find the renovators before it gets too late. He gave a nod toward Elian, walking over to the front door before an idea popped in his head.

“Elian,” he called out, “May I ask for a favor?”

“I think it’s too soon for a date sir, plus I don’t even know your name,” Elian responded with a playful tone.

Vlad felt a minor blush build, caught slightly off-guard, “No, no nothing like that. I was wondering if you knew of the renovators that are here in town. I kinda forgot where they were from being gone so long.”

“Ooh, I know what you’re talking about. The Fishers, I think they were called; They’re further down the street once you turn around the corner here. I would hurry though, they tend to close early.”

“What time is it anyway? I uh…..lost my watch a while ago and my phone died too.”

Elian giggled,glancing at his own watch  “You are a mess aren’t you? It’s almost 5, so you better run if I were you.”

“Thank you very much Elian, for the directions and the muffin!” he exclaimed, rushing to the entrance, “ My name’s Vlad, hope to see you soon!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Elian waved at him but he couldn’t reciprocate it as he was in a hurry. Following the directions he was given, Vlad found the “office” right as it was being closed.

*huff huff* “Excuse me! Don’t close yet!”

A women, which Vlad discerned as he got closer, put her hand on her hip and said, “Sorry but I’m closing. If you want to offer a job, it has to be tomorrow. Those are the rules,” and begun walking away.

“Ugh, cheesecake…” He had been so close.

The women, at the sound of the odd curse word, turned sharply to face Vlad, “Vlad Masters? The Vlad Masters!?”

She came extremely close to Vlad’s face, “Yes? Do…...Do I know you?”

“Oh my god, how dare you!? You go missing for nearly ten years and this is what you say to me. It’s Vicky, the daughter of the man who helped fix your home almost two decades ago. The short girl who you made fun of because of her poofy red hair, the one who nearly poked an eye out? Oh sorry, sorry….I ramble when I get excited.”

Vlad took a good look at her once he caught his breath; He memory may not be that good with this sort of thing but he could recall a young girl who had bright red hair and the palest skin he’d seen aside from the few ghosts that retained the pigment.

“Vicky, Vicky…….I think I remember you but it’s a bit vague.”He said, a hand on his chin.

Vicky looked a bit sad from not being remembered but shook it off, “That’s good enough for me. So, where the hell did you go? You were here one day and the next poof! You’re gone and the world is introduced to ghosts. Man, that was a mess-” She continued to ramble but Vlad cut her off before it became too much for him. “Right, right. So, I’m assuming that you took over for your father.”

She gleamed at the comment, “Yes, yes I did! Do you need something, Mr.Masters?”

“Vlad, Vlad’s fine. I don’t like to be called like that these days, makes me feel older than I already am. Would it be okay if we went inside to discuss my request?”

“Sure, sure.” Vicky pulled out her keys and opened the previously locked door, guiding Vlad to her office. She sat behind a desk under a large window while Vlad sat opposite to her.  
“Now, what is your request Vlad?”

Vlad let out a sigh, putting on his business facade “My home, while I was gone, has become quite………..unsafe, to say the least. The floors have, I suspect, rotten somewhat and the place is overrun with vines that came from nowhere. There is also some changes I want to make but that I can’t do on my own. I would very much appreciate if you were willing to take on the job.”

After Vlad was done, Vicky’s face went slack. He could see her thinking about his job, but he was worried if she’s accept it as it would appear that he mocked her in some way. A few minutes went by, the air stilling; he could feel, once more, the anxiety taking root.

“I’m sorry if that’s too much to ask, it is a large house and if you’re already working on something, I understand-”

Vicky let out a heavy laugh, shocking Vlad with the suddenness, “ Oh…….Oh my……Vlad, calm down,” she fell into giggles, “It’s fine, the Fishers will take on the job, if you’re okay with the price and time it’ll take to fix the house. We don’t have that many people employed due to some financial issues but who we have are the best of the best, I assure you!”

“Oh thank god, I honestly thought you’d turn me down,” He breathed out.

“Why would you think that,” She questioned.

“From what you said earlier, it sounded like I mocked you and I’m not the most likable person.”

Vicky looked at him strangely, “You really don’t remember huh….When I was around ten years old, my dad had to take me to work with him because he couldn’t find someone to take care of me.He was always so busy and to distract myself, I would wander through the hallways and I got lost at some point. I don’t know how long it was for but I remember crying when you found me. You hugged me until I stopped and we played games until my dad was finished for the day. He never know about me getting lost but every time he brought me with him, I came home with a big smile.”

Vlad looked at her in disbelief; it didn’t sound like him at all, a nice man who’d play with a small child.

“I did that? Did I really do that?”

“Yup! Nice times those were, but right now I have to go get the paperwork and work out payment plans.”

Vlad quickly brought up the bag and said, “Well, I’d probably be able to pay that right now.” A slight, smug, smile rose on his face, falling back into an old habit.

~

That first day was intense, having to see and be around people again but there came a time where Vlad got comfortable again. He remembered what it was like to have some form of friend again; companionship that he’d thought was lost. Vicky hadn’t been joking when she had said that there weren’t many people left on her team so Vlad pitched in and help the best he could. The hardest part was removing the vines that clung to his home for dear life as well as the poor floorboards. At some point, Vlad was able to get a charger for the phone he was given but never used it unless Vicky or a team member called. He almost forgot about the number he was given alongside the phone but it had found its way on top of the nightstand next to the bed he’s acquired once everything was fixed up. Only once did he call the number but when he discovered who it belonged to, he hung up as fast as he could. It was still too early at the time to hear them again so he distracted himself. He would visit the small cafe and Vicky as much as possible, as traveling through the forest became much easier with the truck that he’d brought. It truly felt like he was gaining his life back yet he knew that he was going to call back the person.

And so, here he was, sitting in his comfy chair with phone in hand. The anxiety rose slowly as he brought the piece of paper into the bright light. The only thing heard throughout the home were the beeps from the phone. Vlad held it near his ear, taking heavy, deep breaths, calming himself as well as prepping to hear the voice again.

Four dial tones went- “Hello, this is Maddie Fenton.”

Vlad took one final deep breath, “Hi, Maddie. It’s Vlad, how have you been?”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and sorry if anything seemed too out of character.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha......... Sorry that I'm posting this chapter so late compared to the others, I got really busy the past few days and ended up forgetting to post. Whoops. Anyway here's the fourth chapter, hope you enjoy!

“Oh my god, Vlad! How have you been!? We haven’t talked to each other since college.” Maddie exclaimed, joy seeping into her words.

A drop of sweat slid down the side of Vlad’s head, dispersing into the curve of his ear, “It’s been quite a long time. I’ve just been so busy with work that I never really had chance to call.” The lie didn’t feel as smooth as it normally would be but it’d have to do.

“Well, sounds like someone needed a vacation. I hope you haven’t worked yourself to the bone like you did in college,”she chuckled out, seeming quite happy to speak with such an old friend. “How have you been?” She repeated.

“I’ve been….okay, the stress got to me at some point and I wasn’t doing that well. I ended up taking an enormous vacation. I got back a couple weeks ago,” he responded, trying to get the mess of his thoughts in order.

“Better that you had a chance to relax instead of running yourself ragged. You really have a bad habit doing that.” Maddie responded, a subtle sound of relief intertwined in her words.

“Right, right…Umm, so how are you Maddie, last thing I heard about you,” He takes a small pause, “Or Jack was that you married each other.” A small part of him, part of his former self, felt the twinge of jealousy but he managed to shove it back down. A few minutes passed, allowing the atmosphere to settle into the awkward tension that Vlad was hoping wouldn’t occur.

“We’re okay. We had a couple children, a girl and a boy. You would have loved Danny, he reminds me of you sometimes.” She finally answered.

“Danny? Is he your firstborn?” he lied.

“Oh no! He’s the second one we had, a curious little thing he was when he was younger. Our daughter is the oldest, she’s around 26 and doing quite well for herself. Jazz owns her own company” Maddie said proudly. Vlad decided that this would be a good chance to learn about everyone while he’d been gone.

“So your oldest is the CEO of her company, what about your son Danny? What does he do?”

Maddie went silent for the quickest of moments,”You don’t know?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Vlad, how long have you been gone exactly?”

‘Oh no, no no no no. Sugar sticks, I knew this was a bad idea!” Vlad screamed in his head. “Roughly…...Um……..9 years,” He trailed off.

“Vlad.”

“Yes,” He whispered into the phone.

“Where did you go? And why for so long; who goes on a NINE YEAR VACATION!” Her voice rose as she questioned Vlad in rapid succession.

His ear was ringing from the sudden switch in volume, “Maddie, please, stop for a minute. You’re damaging my eardrum.” He tried to maintain a steady voice.

Maddie fumed on the other line, “That won’t be the only thing hurting if you don’t start explaining why you were gone for so long. Did something happen Vlad? Were you in trouble?”

He deeply sighed, rubbing his hand across his face, “It’s a…….Bit complicated.”

There was rustling heard as Maddie tried to make herself more comfortable, preparing herself to hear whatever Vlad could come up with on the spot.

“Umm, Maddie?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready to hear your little adventure.” A small amount of sarcasm as well as a hint of concern were layered in her words.

‘Oh, jam a fried pickle in my mouth. Curse Maddie and her motherly habits.’ Vlad voiced in his head. He was really starting to panic, how on earth was he going to come up with a plausible story on the spot. It’s been way too long since he actually had to come up with a decent lie.

“I’m waiting Vlad, don’t think you can wiggle your way out of this.”

“........”

“.......”

“......”

“Vlad. Please, if you say you’ve been gone for nine years then something truly bad must’ve happened. I just want to know if……..If you came back okay.” Maddie’s voice became a whisper when she finished.

The more she spoke, the more Vlad didn’t want to lie to her again but it wouldn’t be completely lying if he just tweaked the story a little. “Alright, I’ll tell you. But promise me that you won’t tell anyone else, not even Jack. I’d rather tell him in person if I can.” He finally responded.

“Okay. I can do that.”

“In my company, there were some people who I had gotten close to. In a way, they were my closest friends after you and Jack but at the time, I was selfish and horribly greedy. Being the boss of your own company, if you’re not careful, can lead to some awful decisions. No one is really there to tell you the repercussions of your actions, and that lead to everyone hating me. But even then, I still couldn’t see clearly so I was forced to take a vacation by the company lawyer, my own lawyer. How bad does it have to get that your own have to send you away. I fought it though, trying to get my way yet nothing worked as a particular policy got brought up; Everyone has to take at least some form of vacation, a way to cope with stress that can affect the company in a negative way if it isn’t resolved. With that, I was sent on my merry way, to a place with minimal contact to society so I could think straight for once. Being in that place for the first couple weeks was horrible, it felt like I was completely alone. I wanted to come back but a small part of me held me back, the more rational part of me I guess. The longer I stayed there, it became clear how horrible I was as a person. I figured out at some point that it’d be best if I just stayed away; let them do their own thing without me getting the way with my selfishness.” When he was done, tears were streaming down his face. It hit him that he was a really lonely person the past years, only focusing on stupid goals. Maddie had stayed silent during the story, unable to say anything that could soothe the atmosphere. Never had she felt helpless to aid another, especially when it was her dear friend that was hurting terribly. Instead, she waited, waited until Vlad would calm down as she wasn’t there to give him a comforting hug.

Roughly ten minutes passed when Vlad had stopped crying, mere sniffles remained but they were manageable, albeit a little annoying to him.

“Vlad.” He put the phone closer to his ear as it had drifted away from the unforeseen emotion rollercoaster, “Yes…….Maddie I’m sorry you had to deal with that. I ended up becoming more emotional when I came back and---”

She cut him off, “Vlad, stop apologying. There is nothing wrong with showing emotion, it’s better actually, to allow yourself to give in once in awhile. Trust me on that one, okay?”

“Okay,” He replied.

“So, considering that you’ve been gone for so long, I was beginning to wonder if you would like to come and visit, if you can.”

“Uh, umm…..what,” Vlad deadpanned.

“Vlad, if it’s okay, I would like for you to come and stay at our place, even if it’s for a couple days. Jack and I have really missed you and it’d be nice to catch up,” explained Maddie.

“Would it be okay if I get back to you on that? I’m still trying to settle down and……” He trailed off, utterly thrown off his groove by Maddie’s request. ‘It’s still too soon for me to see them, what if they remember? No, Clockwork would keep his promise but I’ve done so much damage that it won’t work.’ He was overthinking everything again.

Maddie sighed into the phone, worried for Vlad, “Ok, take your time, we won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Just be safe okay.” Those soft words brought Vlad out of his minor anxiety attack, gently guiding him.

“Thank you Maddie. I’ll……….I’ll call soon.” “Take care.” The phone beeps, indicating that the call was over. He rests it on his leg, seeping back into his comfy chair. “What do I do now? Is it really okay for me to go see them?” He questioned himself. Vlad runs a hand through his hair, pulling off the hair tie in the process. He fidgets with the thing, trying to distract himself the situation. He stays like that until a sudden knocking startles him, dropping the hair tie. ‘Who on earth could that be?’ he thought, making his way to the large entrance.

There, standing on the front porch was Elian, with food from his cafe, “Hey Vlad, how’s it going?”

Vlad leans against the railing, ignoring the white locks that tickled his neck, “Now what are you doing here Elian?” Elian walks past Vlad to where the kitchen was, setting the food down on the clean counter. Vlad frowns a bit, “You didn’t answer my question and I’m not a fan of being ignored.”

Elian smiles and says, “Oh calm down, did you forget what day it was?”

“What?” A single eyebrow goes up on Vlad’s face in confusion.

“Seriously? It’s Thursday, you know, when I come over with food and stories,” Elian puffs out, a little disappointed that Vlad forgot the small tradition that got built alongside the house. He would come over to feed everyone twice a week, trying to give them a break from the tough job and it continued until the very end.

Vlad facepalms, “Ohhh. Sorry about that, I got a call with someone and it brought up some unwanted feelings. Hold on, you did that with everyone else, I’d thought you would stop after the reconstruction was done.”

“Unwanted feelings huh? An old girlfriend?” He replied, taking out plates from the cabinets, “And I never said anything about not stopping to come over. I figured that you would get lonely if you stayed here by yourself all the time.”

“Really now?”

“Yup!” Elian motions at Vlad to sit down, “So, that old girlfriend of yours….”

Vlad sighs, minorly frustrated that he had to think about the conversation again, “It wasn’t an old girlfriend, it was my best friend from college.”

Elian looks at him, “Oh, what made you want to contact them?”

“Honestly, I really don’t know. I just felt that if I didn’t at least try to talk to them again then I probably wouldn’t have called her ever. It was just a compulsive decision and a bit of a mistake.” Vlad looks down at the plate of food, sadness covering his face.

“Was she happy to hear you?” Elian asked.

“Huh?”

“Was she happy to talk to you again? Cause it sounded like you haven’t in a long time.”

“......She did actually. She asked if there was a time that I could go and stay with them. Now there was something I didn’t expect.” Vlad sadly replies, a gentle smile drifting on his face.

“Do you want to?”

Vlad looks at Elian, the smile fading, “I don’t know. It scares me a bit, to be completely honest. To see people back from a time where I wasn’t the greatest person in the world, it’s frightening.” He leans on the counter, pushing the food around like a nine year old.

“Oh my god, Vlad. You have some serious trust issues,” Elian shoots his chair next to Vlad and moves his arm onto Vlad ‘s shoulders, “Listen. From the small conversations we’ve had, I’ve learned that you haven’t been here all that long. Now you get an invitation from your old friend and that sounds pretty awesome if you ask me.”

Vlad’s face shifts into confusion. “The fact that you have the guts to talk to someone who you haven’t seen nor heard after god knows how long and she put forward the idea for you to visit them, I’d take it. It could be good for you.”

“Do you honestly think so?” Vlad asked, his interest piqued as to why Elian would be suggesting him to take the offer.

“Yeah, I had something similar happen to me a few years back but…….It never happened because I was afraid. I didn’t want to see anyone at the time, even my own friends and when they tried to bring me back, it didn’t work. That broke our friendship and none of us have spoken to each other. I don’t want you to make the same mistake that I did.” Elian explains with a sad smile on his lips.

‘This is new,’ Vlad thought. But it did make him think a bit about the invitation, “I’ll wait a couple days and then we’ll see.”

“Alright, need any other advice and I’m here when you need me.” Vlad chuckled at the youth so visible in Elian.

“Okay, okay.” Elian replies, “I mean, that’s what friend are for.”

“..........Right.” As Vlad was finally making a move on eating, a heavy knock sounded at the door.

“Oh crap. Forgot about that,” said Elian, jumping from his seat to open the front door.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, wondering who else would come to his home. Turns out it was Vicky with beer in her hands.

“How rude Elian, making a lady wait outside when it’s getting dark,” She joked.

“Oh calm down, you were outside for like 2 minutes,” He answered, taking the drinks from her and guiding her to the kitchen.

“Hey Vlad, how’s it hanging?”

“Vicky? I’m assuming you’re here for the ‘tradition’,” He raised his hands into the common use of quotations.

She smiled, “Uh-uh and this time I brought the fun stuff!”

“I’m almost fifty and I’m surrounded by wannabe college students.” Vlad jokingly said.

“Okay then old man. Guess the food and drinks go to the young while the old go to bed.” Vicky responded , moving everything away from Vlad.

He looked at her, “That’ a bit rude.” Elian lets out a laugh as he gets more plates for Vicky and Vlad joins in, much to his own surprise. Vicky keeps a devilish smile before it gives way to a much more cheerful one. Vlad only hopes that these times are similar to the ones at amity park, if he even decided to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you can, I love hearing people's thoughts plus they give me an ego boost with my writing. Have a nice weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I've been gone for a while, I'm going through a few things and I'm also currently writing the next chapter. It can be a work in progress but if everything goes okay, i could have it posted at the end of the month. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it doesn't seem too disjointed, I did write this one at different points last year. Have fun reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and a couples characters.

“Vlad, pass the hot sauce would you? It’s too far,” Vicky asked, her fingertips a few inches away from the homemade sauce.

Vlad rolled his eyes, but smiled and passed it to her anyway. She smiled back, jumping a little in her seat.

“You know Vlad, how do you stay so young-looking? Everyone that I know around your age have wrinkles on their face and they’re all starting to slouch. You barely have any lines on yours plus you seem super sturdy,” She questioned, pausing from her inhaling food.

“Uhhh……” He grips his knee under the table, “ Good genes I guess? Food is a part of aging too if I remember correctly.”

Vicky lets out a huff, “That’s not fair, I’m just reaching thirty and already I have wrinkles.” She prods her face with her forefinger, showing a miniscule portion of skin that’s begun to fold.

Elian coughs, covering a laugh and choking on the beer, “Ow, ow ,ow. Goddammit Vicky, you’re fine, if anything you look better than most people your age, I should know."

“Speaking of, what’s today’s story?” Vlad interjects, pushing the skin topic aside.

Elian perks up and tries to suppress the coughing, “This story around is pretty funny, being completely honest. There was this guy, someone that I haven’t seen before, trying to flirt with me. I was flattered, obviously; I mean, who wouldn’t want a piece of this,” he gestures to the entirety of himself.

“Now if I recall correctly, you did the same thing to me the first time I walked into your cafe,” He said as he adjusted himself into the chair, waiting for……..

“YOU FLIRTED WITH VLAD! Okay, scratch that story, tell me about that meeting, I NEED to know. I told you how I met Vlad two weeks ago, it’s your turn bucko.” exclaimed Vicky, almost knocking over her bottle of beer.

That would have been a mess.

“Ahggg…… Why would you do this to me Vlad? I thought you loved me,” Elian’s eyes were shiny from the false tears building up.

“I’ve known you for a month, give or take. It’s a bit early to say we love each other.” Vlad responded, the sarcasm thick, woven in.

Elian gasps, “How could you? We hit it off so well and this is how you treat me. The meals I’ve made, the recommendations. Do they all mean nothing?”

Vlad tried to keep a straight face, keyword being try. Couple minutes later, he lets loose a laugh, enjoying the moment of childish banter.

Off to the side was Vicky, pouting from her request bring shoved off to the side, “But seriously guys, I wanna know how you met.”

The laughter dies down, “Do you want to tell it Elian, or should I?” asked Vlad, getting up from his chair to move the dirty plates out of the way.

Elian closed his eye and thought about who would tell it better, him or Vlad, “I think I’ll let you tell it, since you wandered into my cafe.”

Vlad lets out a small chuckle, ‘What is going on, I haven’t laughed this much since college. I’m getting old.’ He walks back, taking his place among new friends, even if it’s taking time for him to realize that fact.

“So, I originally meant to go to your place first Vicky, but I hadn’t eaten in a while hence why I got distracted by the smell.”

“The smell?” Vicky interjected.

“Yeah, I lived in a place where the food wasn’t……. It wasn’t the best.” He lied smoothly.

Elian looked at him, “Where were you staying that the food was shit?” The words just slightly slurred. The slur went unnoticed.

“It was a place somewhere in India, it’s a bit blurry really. I was mostly alone and went to a village for supplies,” Vlad was surprising himself with how he was lying on the spot, even with the alcohol in his system.

“That’s kinda sad, to be alone like that. I don’t think I could take that.” Vicky responded, swishing the liquid in the beer bottle.

Vlad gives her a soft smile, completely missing how Elian looked in mild awe, “It wasn’t too bad. Being out there gave me a lot of time to think about my…….. Problems and I came back a better man, or at least I hope so.”

The atmosphere turned melancholy, the smiles going flat. All that was heard was liquid sloshing back and forth from the numerous sips taken. No one seemed to take initiative on turning the situation around, like the sadness was a leech sinking its teeth into everyone, bleeding them of happiness.

… …….. …………. …………….

“This feels really awkward,” Elian spoke up, clearly uncomfortable from the silence.

Vlad sighs, “Sorry. I tend to mess up the mood at some point, it’s not my greatest quality.”

“Vlad seriously? You really need to stop putting yourself down like that, it hurts me as your friend.” Vicky replied, her face forming a frown.

Elian chimes in, “She’s not wrong. You did the same thing last time and just left after it happened. It’s not healthy.”

Vlad honestly was confused with the two, the idea that someone cares about his well being was lost in the past. It felt nice and weird at the same time but it wasn’t bad. He smiled at them, setting down the beer in his hand. “You two really are too much. You’ve know me for such a short time and already making comments like that.” Tears were pricking his eyes but none fell, he didn’t deserve to cry yet. He needed to fix the damage he’d left before he can be given the luxury.

Elian gives out a loud sigh, “Ok kinda sorry for this but Vlad, you sound like a fifteen year old emo boy, you know, the one who thinks the world sucks. It’s even worse than last time.”

Vicky stands up and walks toward Vlad, engulfing him in a hug, “Whoever hurt you sucks and can fuck off. We are your friends so whatever you say is going into the garbage.”

Vlad’s eyes open, his arms glued to his sides, his mind fighting whether or not to respond. A warmth hits him from behind and he realizes Elian decided to join in which makes it more difficult on how he could possibly reciprocate with two people either side. So he doesn’t, rather he relaxes as best as he can and lets the warmth sink in. When they let go, Vlad felt like he might actually succeed in becoming a better version of himself.

“Alright! Time to clean up and go home. All this heart to heart stuff got me emotionally exhausted.” Vicky exclaimed, picking up her plate and lightly tossing it into the sink. Elian, on the other hand picks up the empty bottles and throws them into the recycling bin he brought when they were fixing up the house.

Vlad looks at them, noticing that both were slightly wobbling as they walked, “I don’t think I want either of you to go home, at least not like how the both of you are right now.”

Elian holds a hand on top of his mouth, trying to silence some giggles, “Oh Vlad, the things you say, I might blush.”

“Wow Elian, so forward! But I don’t think that’s what Vlad meant.” Vicky pointed out.

Vlad lets out a sigh with minor frustration, “Not funny you two, but seriously I’m not letting you two go home today. I would rather not lose my friends in an accident because I wasn’t stubborn enough to keep you from driving home. There are a couple rooms upstairs that are relatively clean, just be careful going up the stairs.”

Vicky smiles at him, “Thanks Vlad, you really are a nice guy.” She drags Elian along with her in the adventure of finding the rooms, and Elian gives a small wave at Vlad.

Vlad chuckles but he waves back, rearranging the chairs and putting everything back in its place. ‘I can do the dishes in the morning,’ he thought, turning off the lights as he walked out of the kitchen. As he made his way to the stairs, a breeze caught his attention. ‘I thought all the windows were closed,’ Vlad pondered. He went over to close the window that had been curiously left open.

“Well, if it isn’t Vlad Masters himself. Back to the land of the living or at least, half of you is.”

Vlad whipped back, slamming close the window from surprise. The Dairy King winces at the loud bang, “You didn’t have to slam it so hard. You’re going to bring some unwanted attention.”

"What are you doing here?” Vlad questioned, shifting his body so he could get a view of the staircase.

“I live here, in case you’ve forgotten.” The Dairy King was visibly miffed at the question.

“I thought you left after the castle got destroyed.” Vlad responded, his eyes flickering on the staircase.

The Dairy King smiles, “I did, but I got tired of staying in the Ghost Zone so I came back. It was a little surprising to find no one here though.”

Vlad pales a little at the remark, “Well, I was forced to take a trip, of sorts. Didn’t give me time to figure out a way to leave someone in charge of the house. But that’s not really important right now, now is it?”

The smile fades away, “You’re wondering how I remember you. Why don’t we take a seat; Being in this area is taking a toll on me. I’m not really used to feeling aches after being dead for so long,” He gestures towards the new furniture as the old ones were riddled with all sorts of creatures. Vlad wonders if the field Clockwork had set up was what was affecting the Dairy King so harshly. He takes a seat on a large sofa while the King takes his on a matching chair opposite on him. The King relaxes, taking a deep breath as he sinks into the chair. ‘Is the field really that strong?’ Vlad questions, observing the Dairy King. He takes in how the King doesn’t seem as transparent like before, as well as having more color not only in his clothes but his skin as well. It didn’t seem quite vibrate anymore, taking on a much softer green instead.

“So, Vlad. I guess I should explain how is it that I remember you despite what Clockwork told you?” The King asked.

At the mention of Clockwork, Vlad immediately tears himself away from his thoughts. “What did he tell you?” Vlad demanded.

“There is no need for that rude tone young man. Respect your elders a little more why don’t ya.” The King’s nose was lifted higher into the air, the wisconsin accent coming through much more than before.

“I don’t think I can be called a young man anymore, your majesty-”

“Robert”

“Pardon?”

“Please call me by my name, Robert. I haven’t really heard anyone say my name in a long time.”

Vlad’s eyes soften, feeling a pang of sadness for the older ghost, “Okay, Robert. I didn’t mean to sound so rash, I’m just…..”

“Worried,” Robert suggested.

“Yes. That would be a good way to put it,” Vlad puts a hand across his forehead, stress starting to take over as the idea of someone remembering the terrible things he’s done sinks in. Robert reaches over from his chair and places a hand on Vlad’s shoulder. He gives it a weak squeeze. Vlad looks up at him and gently pushes off the hand, unwilling to accept the comfort.

Robert sighs, “You know Vlad, it’s okay to accept help here and there.”

“We’re getting off topic again,” Vlad could feel his old self rising again; he never did like being coddled like a child."  
“Alright,” Robert said, “You wanted to know why I remember you correct.”

“Yes, if you would be so kind,” Vlad let a bit of sarcasm seep into his words.

“I’m a reminder, to put it simply. Something to keep on your journey to put the past behind you and look forward for once. And I’m not the only one,” Robert explains.

“What?”


End file.
